Sing Me to Sleep
by RavenMadd
Summary: The Raijinshuu teams up with Team Bloodborne to solve the murder of Bickslow's mate. Was it simple revenge or a crazy conspiracy? Why did Raven have to die! Set in the Fairy Tail universe after the Grand Magical Games. Rated M for multiple reasons.
1. Ch 1 Blood on the Banshees Hands

This story's concept was heavily influenced by a song called "Sing Me to Sleep" by Alan Walker. This isn't a song fanfiction per se. I liken any song I reference throughout to be more like influential soundstracks to the story. If there are any songs that you haven't heard, I recommend pausing where you are and listen to the song, if possible, to enhance the story experience. Even if you have heard it. I like to play the song while reading too.

There is a handful of original characters that were made by each of our household members that are in this story. Some are main characters and some are supporting cast, mixed into the rest of the characters in the Fairy Tail universe. This fanfic was written for my household to enjoy, but all are welcome to read this and come up with your own theories as to "who done it." Feel free to post your ideas in the reviews. There is a little bit of wiggle room for some of the plot. I'm always open for suggestions, IF I can adjust it for a good idea I will. *wink*

* * *

Chapter 1

Blood on the Banshee's Hands

* * *

The first time I heard Eurielle's "City of the Dead", it seemed to just fit the theme of Morrigan in this story. Especially since I had most of the chapter written before I ever heard this song.

"I'm scared of what's inside my head, what's inside my soul;

I feel like I'm running, but getting nowhere.

Fear is suffocating me, I can't breathe.

I feel like I'm drowning, I'm sinking deeper.

White light fades to red, as I enter the City of the Dead..."

* * *

Morrigan's Point of View

* * *

On any normal day, standing on the high cliff that overlooked Magnolia would have felt enchanting and whimsical with the cool breeze that softly caressed my face and pulled its fingers through my hair. The dark purple and blue hues that reached towards the orange and reds of the fading daylight feels more grim and oppressive tonight. It seemed fitting as the pain and sorrow threatened to envelope me.

The Earthland Mother was not offering me any solace tonight - not that I deserved any. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes attempting to ward off the symbolism of my soul. If I didn't know better I would have thought I was alone, the silence laid on my skin like a poison. I could feel it seep into my blood and paralyze me, as if that dopplegänger of my mine, Evergreen, had turned me to stone. As if to continue to show I'm wrong, the wind carried the barest hint of a sob or a sniffle from the somber mages that had gathered to share in their outward display of grief.

The great memories of here - spending time with my beloved sister, Raven, relaxing after a stressful mission, drinking and purely enjoying the evening; ending an exceptional date with Freed, in our early days, watching the lights dance in the town below; even the happiest of memories, reciting our wedding vows on this cliff the day we decided to be together forever - couldn't help lift the pressure I felt from all the eyes on me.

It was my wish to never forget her smile. The one that she reserved for those she loved and held dear, not that she smiled often anyways. I could faintly feel my lips temporarily lift into a small smirk at that thought. That smile that made the rest of us forget how hard of a life she and those in Bloodborne, that came from the Tower, had had it back then.

How crazy her hair would look when she would come out of her room in search of coffee from the brewing shrine in our kitchen before she could even form enough thought that maybe she should make herself presentable, but even that didn't guarantee she cared enough to fix it. The smirk returned and I shook my head, a lady my sister was not. This suited her best, I think. I couldn't picture her wearing any of the dresses I used to have to wear or the hair updos I had to endure back when I was still the princess before I was rescued from that life in Edolas. My father, King Faust, would have had a canary if he ever saw me now. I suppressed a giggle, taking the smallest amount of pleasure in this thought.

How readily she and the rest of Bloodborne and the Raijinshuu had accepted me... I owed them everything! The kindness of the early evening shifted and brought the winds to a cold howl killing the last embers of hope. Nothing would be the same again. The chill froze my lungs making it difficult to breath as my emotions threatened to crush me. I miss her so much. _How can she be gone?_ I asked myself for the millionth time. I felt my throat tighten and I struggled to swallow as the first of what I was sure to be far too many tears began to wet my lashes. I blinked in hopes of quelling the flood. _I've cried enough already haven't I?_

I know I'm expected to speak soon, but I'm afraid my voice won't hold out. At least they are being patient - for now... or maybe they are just to overwhelmed to be aware of the silence? Either way I am grateful.

Looking up to the stars that are now becoming visible, I offer a silent prayer to my namesake. Morrigan is not my name of birth, but it was the name I chose when I came to Earthland. Lore says she's a Goddess of War, Death and Fate. A shapeshifting patroness of the night and revenge. Mother had given me a book of her that she had brought from Earthland to Edolas. My magic and I resonated with her as I grew up. Even more so now - now I understand the need for revenge and to fight for what I believe in.

 _'Please Lady Morrigan, please continue to watch over my loved ones. This family I have now. What would we do without each other? She wouldn't want her passing to ruin us. Help us keep faith that we will come out of this disaster as a whole.'_

I lifted the small round crystal I have in my left hand to the last of the daylight. It was so clear, no blemishes to speak of, but the colors of the rainbow danced and sparkled through it. I could feel the magic, that I knew resided in it, pulse. A soft voice echoed in my mind. _Raven?_ My heart started to speed up, but I shook it off. Last time I experienced this was the day she died and I wrote it off as just my imagination and my instincts taking over. After what happened, I didn't expect her to _forgive_ _me_. The crystal fit perfectly in the palm of my cradled hand, it pulsed again and I felt a warm sensation spread across my chest from where I held it. The Crystal Dragon lacrima that was forced into her by Jellal to further his plans for the R-System was all I had left of my dear sister.

The tears finally broke running hot down my cheeks, the breeze that blew up from the cliff's edge cooled the heat that had built up from my emotions, and jumped off my chin to land on the crystal. It pulsed again and I could swear I heard that same echo of her voice in my mind. _How?_ The voice was indistinct, but my heart wanted me to believe it said ' _Don't cry_ '. The Nether Raven I created that contained her soul was gliding high in the night's sky. _Raven?_ Nothing... As often as I tried to talk to her telepathically - as we used to when she was alive - I have yet to be successful. So I shook it off for the third time. My eyes continued to follow the glow of its wings as the raven changed direction to circle back high above the group that had gathered for her memorial.

I couldn't help but wonder if she was able to tell what they were there for. Did her soul exist on this plain beyond being the nether creation I made to preserve her? Was it the connection I have with the creation or was it her choice to follow me? I truly hoped for the latter.

Clearing my throat I tested my voice. "Lady Morrigan help my sister find peace. Give me the strength to find out who's behind her death so we can find peace for her mate, Bickslow, and those of us that care about her." It was shaky at best and the tears came faster now. I didn't bother wiping them away, just to have them immediately replaced with new ones. "Dear Sister, I promise I will find your retribution and my vindication. We WILL rain vengeance on those responsible for your death so you can move on. May your next life reward you with all the things you deserve." I felt my voice catch as I struggled to swallow.

"It's already been a week since I held you in my arms. I miss you so much. I love y..." The words died on the winds as I continued to watch the raven float in the updraft.

I couldn't hide the streams of tears that trailed down my cheeks now, even if I tried. There's no shame for missing my sister, regardless what others thought. I felt bitter due to circumstance, I'm sure I looked severe from pain and remorse that shown plainly on my face.

I always thought I was an ugly cryer, not that it mattered, I rarely gave a rat's ass what others thought... Never had a reason to.. until now. Many are reasonably convinced I am responsible for Raven's death. Some even had the balls to openly accuse me out right of cold blooded murder. Fucking sheep, the same people that never took the time to understand our team, let alone get to know me, but 'hey, let's formulate our own theories of who done it.' Wish I could say these were all people that were outside of the guild, but... 'We're all nakama', they say. Since folks couldn't see my face at the moment, I allowed myself to physically eye roll.

Even now I could here the random soft whisper calling out monster... murderer... mingling in with the soft sobs of their shared grief. I don't blame them really. I'm not blind, I know what the situation looked like to most people. Hell, even I don't understand it.

As if on queue, the instant replay swarmed my mind's eye with the memories of that night... All that blood, holding my sister's lifeless body. The screaming.. My own voice, sharp, shrill.. a Banshee's cry echoed. I could still feel the reverb through my whole body and the gooseflesh that was not from the cool evening. Cries of pain and mourning. What looked to be the last expression on her face would forever haunt me and riddle me with guilt. Sometimes I can still see the blood on my hands. Red became the dominant color in the crystal as it started to glow brighter than the rest. That was Raven's favorite color. _How can it be possible to cry more heavily than I already am? Fu-u-uck..._ I hiccuped and snuffled my nose.

* * *

 _Raven and I were enjoying an evening in the compound after returning from a mission we took by ourselves. Something simple to pass the time. A glass of wine, the fireplace crackling, soft lounging furniture and the best company ever. Both of us couldn't wait for our husbands to return home. The Raijinshuu were due back any day now._

 _Then a stillness came over the house, almost like time stopped, yet I noticed we could still move freely. I couldn't even hear the soft sound of our breathing. The specks in the air and the flames in the fireplace froze. A green flash and everything went white. Next thing I remember I was on my back against the far wall in our living quarters. After a few attempts I was able to lift myself up to a sitting position, rubbing my eyes and looked around. Blood was literally EVERYWHERE; my hands - which meant my face now too - the walls and furniture. I could feel the thickness of blood coagulating on my skin, my clothes and in my hair, as it dried. My Sister Souls were out and covered in the same red as me and the house._ _ **Why are they out?!**_ _My lips pulled down in a disgusted frown. I tried not to lick my lips, I could already smell and taste the iron, but I was panting from.. exursion? Why am I struggling to breath? Why do I hurt all over? My back and the back of my head pounding and pulsing with my heartbeat. WHAT HAPPENED?! "Raven?" No response came. "RAVEN!?" I paused and stopped breathing. Maybe I just couldn't hear her over my heavy breathing... Still no response._

 _I struggled to focus. The red canvas made it hard to see any detail. Finally looking at the ground in front of me, I could see the streaks on the floor tile from where I sat that led to a bloodied crumpled mass on the ground. NO.. "Raven?" I repeated, not wanting to believe what I was seeing. Signs of panic were becoming more apparent. Slowly rolling over onto my hands and knees, I frantically started to crawl and slip my way over to the body. "Noooo. N-no. No. NOO!" I could see some hair that wasn't covered in the viscous, yet still the same color of dark red. I could feel my heart shatter and my brain fragmented. "RAAAVENN!" it was more like my high pitched Banshee wail than a cry of pain. "Sister no, please no." Moving the hair away from her face. Soft and void of any expression, Raven's mouth hung open from the same position her body had been laying. I could feel the stiffness in her muscles. Dead long enough for rigor mortis to set in. "No, n-noo, please Gods NO!" I felt, more than heard, another wail rip from my lungs as I quietly sobbed._

* * *

I took a deep breath, forcing myself to come back to the present. I could hear the sound of throats clearing among the sobs and whimpers behind me. I rolled the Crystal Lacrima in my hand. Maybe they were right about me being a monster. One thing I have in common with Bickslow is our connection to the realm of the dead. The moment people realize your magic has a connection with death or the dead it is automatically dubbed as creepy, at best. My eyes anchored onto the Nether Raven again. She was making another pass above me. Another pulse in the crystal. Raven would disagree with this chain of thoughts, but there was no chance I could stop from thinking them or stop the feeling of disgust that bubbled up from my stomach.

Granted my magic was able to preserve her, to a point, but I can't help but wonder if it had a part in her death. I was nowhere closer to an answer for any of it. My Sister Souls have to be summoned by me to cross to this realm, yet they were there. _Why? Were they defending me, us or were they attacking?_ I have no experience with any of this to even consider a guess, let alone a hypothesis.

What right did I have standing there in homage of her? I shook my head defiantly to clear it. ' _No! I know I'm innocent!'_ What did _I_ have to gain? Why would _I_ do that? No one could think of a single possible or impossible motive. That's the main reason why most believed in my innocence.

I loved my sister as much as her mate did. We're kin for Mavis' sake!

My green haired partner was close enough if I needed him, but he understood I needed a little space in this moment. There was a soft encouraging sound from my husband, followed by a light touch of his hand on my shoulder closest to him. Freed had been amazing and so very supportive through it all. More than I could ever hope for from the man I chose to marry. Yet, I don't know if he could properly process the images that have been coming to me. Hell, I don't even know if they are memories or what? As if they were quick flashes of what may have happened. I don't think I could properly express what I have seen to make any sense of it.

I side eyed him and we nodded acknowledging the silent exchange between us, saying it's time. Bickslow was standing close on his other side. Their eyes pleaded for me to say something.. anything! Yet, I continued to stare out to the falling sun.. I know Freed would speak on my behalf if I asked him, but I needed to do this. Bickslow sure wasn't in any shape to talk right now.. Taking a deep breath, I was as ready as I was going to be.

"When I am dead, cry for me a little,

Think of me sometimes, but not too much.

As I was in life, at some moments,

It's pleasant to recall, but not for long.

Leave me in peace and I shall leave you in peace

And while you live, let your thoughts be with the living."

"This prayer was always one of Raven's favorites." I could hear Bickslow's sobbing cries grow in volume. "The fact that Bix and Raven discovered balance in their lives together through poetry is still mildly surprising." Finally allowing my smile to show at the memory of hearing how Bix got the nickname of Glowworm. "Bix, you know your family is here for you. We WILL get through this. We WILL find who's behind this!" My amethyst eyes connected with his dark red ones. The green consentric rings in his eyes were lightly glowing because of his raised emotions.

The Seith mage walked to the cliff's edge on my opposite side so that the alter that held the ashes of our beloved Raven was positioned between us. Bickslow met my outstretched hand with his own as I passed the Crystal Lacrima to him. He pulled me in to his strong arms for a reassuring, if not suffocating, hug behind the alter. I know he had heard the accusations from the crowd all week. Before the funeral, he had expressed his desire to show the guild our solidarity as a family. It was important to him that our guildmates know we will continue to support each other through this.

It was comforting to know that he didn't believe I could be responsible for this, but what other explaination was there? The killer had to have escaped before he and his team had arrived home; yet, as far as I knew, there were no signs of a break in at the compound we called home.

When Bickslow found me, I was holding his mate's bloodied and mangled body in my arms in the middle of the crimsoned living room and wouldn't let go. He had said he will never forget the soul wrenching wailing cries that came from me. A murderer, a monster, would NOT be crying over their prey like that, begging for help. He knew I loved his mate deeply.

"It's hard to believe she's gone..." Bickslow spoke softly with his face buried in my neck. He gently pulled away from me and surprised me by placing the Crystal Lacrima back in my hands. "I feel you need to hold onto this. She's in your hands here and in the skies." His large hands closed my fingers around the crystal, then he pointed up to the sky with his eyes, though I knew he meant to the Nether Raven that held his mate's soul. We had all agreed to keep the fact that Raven was still 'with us' in the form of one of my nether creations among those of us that were there that night.

"Are you ready?" I asked Bickslow while I gently rubbed circles in the small of his back. I felt him nod his head and let out a shuddering breath.

Freed and I followed Bickslow's que and turned to face our guildmates as he addressed them. "Raven was loved for her tenacious attitude. She was a good friend to many of you, a loving understanding mate and sister. She was a strong fighter, but her true strength was in her intelligence, which made her a great leader. When she and Laxus got along, there was nothing our two teams couldn't do." The Sieth mage paused when he heard some of our nakama giggle at his attempt at a bit of light humor. I caught a quick flash of anger in the Lightning Slayer's eye before his stern mask of indifference was back in place. My speculating thoughts on what that could have meant were interrupted when Bickslow continued to talk.

"There are so many stories I could share and talk to you about my feelings; how much I miss her, but I could hear her now. 'Bix, I love ya, but get to the fucking point!'" More laughter and I heard a caw in the distance. Only the dragon slayers perked up to the far off ethereal sound. Bickslow nodded with a small smirk. "Yes dear." I internally gasped, _did he hear her too?_

"I know many of us have tons of great and funny stories to share, but let us save them for the guild hall. For now, please join me in rememberance and pay homage to her spirit."

Bickslow scooped up a small handful of his mate's ashes and picked up a candle. He lit his candle off the flame brazier that was on the alter. I followed by doing the same. Then Freed went after me and motioned the rest of Bloodborne and the Raijinshu to follow behind. I was grateful that Rolish managed to get here in time. He had sent me a short message saying he would be here and that he needed to speak with me afterwards. I am still curious, he is never this communicative - unless he truly had something to say.

Those of us closest to her stood together. We raised our hands that held her ashes. I cleared my throat and licked my lips before I spoke again. "May the Gatherer of Souls call you and lead you home. Your free now and your ashes will become the earth again." As the wind blew passed, we released the ashes and watched as it dispersed into the night sky.

Our group split in half to create room for others to come up and offer their support. Some chose to spread some of her ashes and light a candle. We all knew each other's wishes for when we die. Most shared the same feeling of not wanting to be contained and underground. We want to remain free.

Some adding platitudes, simple well wishes, prayers and others chose to stay silent. Some openly glared their silent accusations towards me.

I simply stood strong and offered a small smirk. _'Don't worry Sister, I can take it. I'll be strong for our family. They will need me strong once we all learn the truth. I can't hold it against them.'_

Hope I looked convincing, because I sure didn't feel it. It was a struggle to keep the small smile, that threatened the corner of my mouth, from showing too much. How I can find even a little humor in this.. but that is just how I've always been. It was one of the ways Raven and I connected - we shared a very morbid sense of humor.

* * *

It was during the walk back to town I could practically feel the anger radiating off of Laxus. He had been quietly seething behind his mask of indifference the whole memorial - not that he could hide it from me, which I'm sure has been one of the many things I annoy him with - and progressively getting worse as the night drew on.

Bickslow chose to walk, with Evergreen on his arm, a few feet behind Freed and I. I knew Laxus had chosen to be the caboose to our rather large Funeral Procession back to the guild.

We had barely been within the streets of Magnolia on our way to the guild hall when I heard Bickslow grunt and Evergreen squealed in shock.

"Sorry Ever, but I've had enough of this bullshit!" I turned to see Laxus stabalizing Evergreen and towering over Bickslow, who was flat on his back on the ground.

I offered to help him up, but he gently pushed my hands away. The small smile he had for me pulled down when he glared daggers at the hulking Lightning Slayer.

"What the fuck man!" Bickslow slowly flipped himself over to pick himself off the ground.

"All of _this_ is your fucking fault, Bix. If she had chosen me, like she should have, Raven would still be alive!" _Did I just hear Laxus snort from breathing in through his nose?_ This didn't look like Laxus being completely pissed off, but it was clear he was upset with a tight reign on his control.

Something seemed off in Laxus' performance. I mean I could see the anguish and pain in his face, but it was pure hatred I saw in his stormy blue eyes.

The pressure of Freed's arms around me as he pulled me away from the two brought me back to the present. I silently thanked him with a chaste kiss to his cheek.

"Laxus, what were you _REALLY_ doing when you teleported from the group while we were still on the train?" Bickslow finished brushing off the street dirt from his funeral attire.

I gasped. _'That's right!... Laxus was NOT with the team. I remember Bix was first to arrive, then Freed and Ever came in a few mins later.'_ _In fact I don't remember seeing Laxus at all that night!_ I could tell my husband heard me through our own Thought Link because he side eyed me and I felt more pressure from his arms that were still around me.

At this point, most of the Funeral Procession had turned around and created a circular border around us in the street. Other townsfolk had begun to take notice as well. Most quickened their pace away from the scene. It's no exaggeration that Fairy Tail mages can cause a small war, even in their cherished home town of Magnolia.

"What do you mean? I told you I went to the cliff to calm down from arguing with you and get a snack from the lightning storm that night." Laxus' eyes thinned to threatening slits and a menacing growl rumbled through him.

Bickslow shook his head, obviously not buying it. "No, you clearly still have issues with Raven and I mated. You have motive for killing her."

There was a collective gasp from all within earshot of this revelation.

Laxus' eyes widened for a split second before they thinned again to continue glaring at Bix and then to me. His face changed to a look of amusement and a wicked evil smirk appeared.

"I won't bother arguing this with you." Laxus sharpened his gaze on me. "I'm not the one that was temporarily incarcerated by the Rune Knights! IF you feel I'm _guilty_ have the Rune Knights come for me too. It will just lead you to a dead end. You should be focusing on the real killer."


	2. Ch 2 A Mate's Sorrow

Thanks to those that support this story. I'm enjoying it and can't wait to get the next chapters up! Next chapter is outlined and started. Feel free to message me with any suggestions or questions.

* * *

Chapter 2

A Mate's Sorrow

* * *

This chapter's soundtrack...

"Wake Me When it's Over" by Aviators

"So wake me when it's over,

When high above the morning sun arrives unbroken,

No more final words are spoken anymore.

Don't listen to the screaming.

The night is long and fire won't scare the monsters sober.

Promise me you will wake me when it's over."

* * *

Bickslow's PoV

* * *

 _Why can't they ever make trains less bumpy?!_ I had to adjust my position on the bench again. Evergreen just side eyed me as she fanned herself. Thank Mavis for my acrobatic training, I don't need to give Ever a reason to smack me with that fucking thing again because I ended up in her lap or worse on the floor after that last set of jolts. _NOT_ the place you want to be when you were sharing a compartment with a motion sick Dragon Slayer, trust me... I covered my mouth as if that would stop me from adding to the murky depths. Not that I would, I've been traveling with Laxus for far too long for it to affect me any longer. I stopped feeling sorry for the electric bastard years ago.

Falling into my 'Sister's' cleavage doesn't sound much better, though they do look soft. Cosplayer's are bigger and I _know_ those are super soft. Atleast they were years ago, pretty sure that hasn't changed. I felt my cheeks brush my visor with a wide grin. Raven laughed when she found out Lucy and I were a thing at one time. Still can't believe she suggested we invite her to a threesome once. Never happened because Lucy kept saying she was with someone by then, but it's the thought that counts right? Fuck, my wife is the best EVER!

It's more surprising that Laxus hadn't made a habit of bailing sooner from all this rocking. I wonder if that was as much, if not more, the reason he left the train as quick as he did versus as a result of that stupid outburst of an argument I was forced into - again.

I unclipped my visor and took off my helmet so I could rub my hands over my face and hair. I had to eyeroll. These fucking arguments are happening far too often lately. Any chance the irritable Lightning Slayer could get me alone, during this last mission, I would hear some snarky comment or he would try to goad me into an argument. A heavy sigh escaped my lips.

"You okay Bixy?" I felt a light tap of Evergreen's fan on my shoulder. She fancied herself the mother hen of our team and I'm pretty sure I wore my thoughts on my face at that moment. She hated it when we bickered or fought each other. This time was no different. I could tell she had done her best to stay tight lipped during this last altercation, which isn't an easy feat for the Fairy mage. I know _I_ was impressed. I nodded so she knew I was alright and patted the hand that was laying lightly on my thigh.

"No worries, Ever, I think I'm going to try and sleep for a bit." I looked at Freed, who had beat me to la la land, his book laying open on his chest and gradually slipping off. I saw Evergreen follow my eye's path and decided to take care of his book for him. Respectfully marking the page before closing it and settling it in his carry on bag. I'm used to his quiet demeanor, but after Laxus left he was uncharacteristically chatty. Talking about how excited he was that we were going home so he could be with Morrigan. Those two have been inseparable since they started dating. I would've thought they would have calmed down since they got married, but they are as bad as Raven and I are. Couples in love... used to gag me at the thought. I guess we all have to grow up - at least a little bit.

I got pulled out of my thoughts by the familiar clicking of Ever's tongue when she gets frustrated. _Here we go, I knew she couldn't keep it to herself forever_. "Tch.. I'm going to have a talk with that blond blockhead about his attitude!" It was my turn to side eye her.

"Leave it alone, Ever." I sighed again, knowing she wouldn't, and chuckled lightly. I had already settled back into a more comfortable position on the train bench and closed my eyes.

"I will not!" A swish of the fan opening, I felt the soft breeze created from her fanning herself. "He doesn't scare me, Bix. He's _older_ than I am and it's high time he manned up and accepted the fact that you and Raven _are mated_. It's been 3 months already." I heard her huff in frustration again, so I patted the hand that was still on my leg and carefully transferred it to her own lap. She took the hint it seemed, but I'm sure this was just a temporary cease fire.

We must've reached that part of the tracks that smoothed out, which meant we weren't that far away from Magnolia now; I knew we were close anyways otherwise Laxus wouldn't have teleported by lightning. I figure he had headed to the guild hall for a drink and to turn in the mission, which suited me just fine.

The gentle sway of the train created a relaxing feeling of being rocked to sleep. All that was missing was my loving mate singing me a lullaby, slightly off-key, and running her fingers through my hair like she loved to do; accompanied by that soft purr she had when her 'inner dragon' was happy.

All I wanted was to be home in those strong slender arms and nuzzle in those deep red locks of hair. There was nothing else in the world like her scent to me. Like Jasmine flowers and Orange Blossom Honey concentrate. To run my tongue over her skin, like my favorite hard candy - orange and mango. To hear the soft sounds she made telling me she was ramping up.

Gods, I love that woman... What can I say, I am addicted to my wife.

Memories of the last time I came home from a mission filtered in. I hadn't even made it to the doorstep before I was tackled and on my back with a Dragon Slayer straddling me.

* * *

 _"Hey, there Baby!" I managed to get out between being smothered with open mouthed kisses almost simultaneously everywhere! I laughed out loud when she all but ripped my visor and helmet off me._ _ **"You didn't miss me or anything, did ya?"**_ _I said in the Thought Link we shared since mating. Used to be able to cancel the spell before, but now - it was a constant - not complaining, mind you._

 _ **"Gods I've needed you home since you left! Why is it we can't synchronize our missions lately? I don't see you nearly enough!"**_ _Her voice chimed in my head and she giggled. Finally releasing her teeth and lips from the left side of my neck with a pop where her mate mark for me was._

 _Her finger trailed over the mark of cascading diamond dust that ran from the back of my ear down to my collar bone. My eyes rolled back. Sensitive was an understatement of the marked skin and she knew it! Puts me on the edge of orgasm everytime._

 _"I'd say we need to fix this ASAP. No more missions for at least 2 weeks." I licked her nose and was rewarded with a light - not so light because Dragon Slayer - slap to my cheek and a nip to my right pectoral. "OUCH!"_

 _"Like that really hurt. Have we been apart long enough for you to turn into a pussy again?" I gasped in mock insult, she continued. "I agree, we do need to remedy this ASAP. Can't have your going wimp-mode on me again. HaHaaa!"_

 _I felt my eyelids drop with a lusty look towards my mate. "I'll show you wimp!" Thank Mavis I learned how to act without thought or I'd never get the upper hand with this one._

 _Now lying on her stomach on the ground with me straddling her back before she could react. I sank my teeth into the left side of her neck over my mate mark on her. I'm still surprised it resembles "glowing" green eyes like my totems eyes._

* * *

I think we both had forgotten we were in front of our home that day through most of that.. Thankfully we kept it a playful wrestling session until we were in the privacy of our quarters of the big Bloodborne Compound that evening.

Papa was pleased by the marks too. He said it was further proof how important my souls are to me to use them as a way of marking my mate. She also had a bracelet soulmate mark on her wrist of all my babies, with room to add more as I collected new souls. I love to trail my lips over them and to see her eyes roll back in her head as I did it.

Yeah... ya know when you've been away from home too long when all you can think about is your Love. I think that's what Freed was doing; helping me focus on what matters and not on my frustrations with Laxus. I smiled, I'd always considered Freed family, but now we were family through marriage, since his wife is kin to mine.

I let out a long drawn out breath - _soon, I'll be home_ \- just enough time for a quick power nap..

As I started to drift into sleep, it felt more like I was being pulled into its depths. Like a stronger adaptation of Raven's Thought Link spell. If I could've started myself awake, I would have.. An image of dark purple figures blurring in fast movements accompanied by high pitched screeches was gone as quickly as it came to my mind; replaced by darkness and an eerie metalic version of Raven's voice. **"Bix... Please Bix.. I don't think I'll make it."** She's crying?

 **"Baby? What's going on?!"** Speaking in Thought Link was second nature now. **"Why can't I wake up?"**

 **"No time!"** I could hear her grunting and how tired she sounded. **"This is too much for me."** She sounded so desparate and I felt so helpless. **"This isn't how I wanted to tell you."** More struggling sounds. I could feel her pain. Various areas burned like I'd been cut. Broken and bruised. What was happening to her?! **"Don't believe what you see. Keep an open mind of what's ahead. Rolish will be in touch with you."**

 **"No!.. Baby!.. Tell me what the fuck is going on!"** My face felt like it was being torn apart.

 **"Fuck! Bix, NEVER forget how much I love you and I'll always be close to you... this was for** _ **our**_ **family."** The oppressive feeling of being held under water stopped. I didn't feel my wife's presence anymore. I woke up to Evergreen and Freed struggling to hold me down. "RAAAVEEN!" My throat was sore. I could hear how hoarse and gravelly my voice sounded. Had I been screaming in my sleep?

"Come on BIX, calm down. OUCH! _That_ was my nose, fuck me! Stop struggling." I could hear Freed attempting to keep his frustration at bay. Under normal circumstances I might have made a big deal out of hearing him curse like that. Conscious now I wrapped my arms around Freed and started to cry against his chest.

"F-Free-e-ed!" I tried to regain control, apparently my sub conscience knew why I was crying. _What just happened?_ Then my memory of my dream came back full force. Except I knew now that it wasn't a dream and my eyes went wide and panic took hold again. "RAVEN! Freed! I need to get home, NOW!"

"Bix try to breath. We're almost there. What happened?"

"Sh-she was talking to me through a deep Thought Link. I couldn't w-wake up. I could feel everything she felt. Something was attacking her... I-I-I think she's dying or already dead. I dunno man.. I lost contact. I-I need to go!" My fists were crumpling up the Rune mage's surcoat as if I would surely fall apart if I were to let go right then. I couldn't let go even to wiped away my snotty nose. I must've been crying for awhile before I came to.

I saw understanding in his cerulean eyes as he nodded and pushed me away from him. "Get going, Ever and I are right behind you!" The trains window was thrown open.

"Babies!" My faithful souls were already buzzing, moving out of the window and ready to go. Stepping through the window frame, I stepped onto the totems like a platform and we were on our way.

' _Don't worry Bickslow, we'll get there.'_ Papa's voice chimed in my head. The soul's vibrations attempted to sooth me. Then I felt the babies pick up speed. I don't recall them ever moving this fast. ' _Yes, we were able to witness what happened in your mind with Raven. We're scared too_.'

It had already been a few hours since we left the train, but this was quicker still. The Bloodborne Compound was on the opposite side of Magnolia from the Train station, I was never so happy to see the glow of the city lights. **"I'm coming Baby**!" I attempted to push through the link that should be there between my mate and I... nothing. Not even the dead space that happens when I know she's ignoring me for whatever reason.

My skull felt like it was being split in half by piercing wails the moment we entered the city. Like a banshee heralding the death of a family member. Only one person I know that could make that sound. I've heard enough similar versions as battle cries on missions when we worked with team Bloodborne. This was all the confirmation my soul needed, I knew she was dead. _FASTER BABIES!_

"RAVEN!" We're half way through town now. I could see the Compound, our home, from here. Lights are on, I desperately wanted to find comfort in that, but I shook my head instead. "She's dead, I know it!"

' _We can't know that yet, Bix! Remember what she said_.' Papa - forever the voice of reason. I can't count how many times I would be lost if I hadn't had him by my side. I never forced my souls to stay with me, but they all swore an oath to serve me, regardless of how I felt on the matter. Many times I tried to help them cross over, _like they are supposed to do_ , but not these souls. I'll forever be grateful.

The closer I got, the louder the wails got. She sounded panicked. _Was their attacker still in the compound_? I could already tell things weren't right when I stepped off my totems and unto the doorstep. Everything was still and the wailing mutated into a combination of heavy strangled sobbing cries that were muffled.

A part of me was surprised the sounds weren't attracting any attention from the city, but then again this was Magnolia, home of the Fairy Tail guild. The townsfolk were used to this and other crazy sounds from their mages.

I felt numb as I walked through the front door. Nothing - not even the goriest of missions we've taken - could prepare me for what I saw. RED of many variations from bright ruby to dark crimson. Streaks of blood splatter overlapped each other on the walls, the furniture and dripping off the second floor ballasts... I don't know what else as I scanned the room - body tissue?.. grey matter? - as if a large animal had been slaughtered in our living quarters. It was difficult to contain my body's desire to tremble and shake. My face contorted in shocked horror. My stomach was seriously threatening to vacate what was left of our last meal on the train. _Is this what's left of their attacker? Gods I sure hoped this was from their attacker and not my_... I couldn't allow myself to finish that thought.

I felt more than saw my babies scatter to investigate the bloody scene. I heard Papa gasp sharply in my head. _Bix, come here quickly!_

I wanted to close my eyes, but instead I concentrated on the location of the only sounds in the room, as I attempted to tread on the slick tile towards it. I could see Papa hovering above the area. On the other side of the big couch I found Morrigan on the ground bent over a mangled body. The identity of the body was blocked by Morrigan's back, as she appeared to be cradling the head.

I could tell she had not detected my presence in the house yet, so I continued my slow pace towards her. I didn't want to startle her, but I _had_ to know who she was holding onto for dear life.

As I peered around her slouching form I caught glimpses of the clothes the body was wearing that were blood soaked and shredded. My body recognized the locations of the injuries that were inflicted remembering the pain from the deep Thought Link I was pulled into on the train. Blood was no longer seeping out of the wounds. There was no rise and fall of the chest. I could not deny who the body belonged to, even if I tried. _Papa? It is her, she's dead!_ The dark red hair that _wasn't_ covered in drying blood. Drying? As close as we were to Magnolia, it had still taken me a few hours to get here by totem - still faster than the train was. All of which confirmed my original thinking that she had died when I lost contact with her in that dream state.

I realized I was now on the otherside of my mate's body from Morrigan as I collapsed to my knees. Her head began its slow ascent till pained amethyst eyes locked onto mine, beseeching me, like the final nail in the coffin.. Her anguished expression nodded and she lowered her eyes.

"Noo.." I couldn't raise my voice above a soft whisper. "Please Mavis, nooo." My eyes finally tore away to look down at the woman in the Dimensional Balance mage's arms. I desperately searched her body for her beautiful soul.. Nothing... Lifeless, dull, as empty as I felt in that moment.

"I'm sorry. S-s-sooo s-sorry. I'm s-sorry. I didn't know what else to do-oo!" She kept repeating; her crying was building up again and she snuffled her nose and hiccuped. I couldn't find the motivation to focus on anything beyond my mate. It was clear I couldn't have saved her. Thankful her eye was closed. Wait... eye? It was then I noticed the right half of her face was literally carved open. My right hand lifted to touch the right side of my own face. I could still feel the pain she must've felt having it ripped open.

Morrigan was still repeating the same words over and over. I could only imagine the shock she was in. _Fuck, Freed and Ever should be here by now!_ I silently sent Pipi out of the house to keep watch for when someone arrived, figuring it best we keep this contained. Thinking on it more, I sent Pupu out the back to also keep watch in case their attacker was still creeping around...

It was then I noticed Morrigan's features broken up by the amount of blood that was on her. I could faintly still see the purple glow of the nether tattoos that shown on her body that _only_ appeared when she used her magic. I narrowed my eyes taking in every detail about my kin sister. The memory of what I saw when I was first pulled in flashed again. Purple figures moving too fast to see clearly. Could those have been Morr's Sister Souls she used?

 **"** _ **Don't believe what you see. Keep an open mind of what's ahead**_ **."** Raven's voice echoed in my head. _Could this be what she meant before her life ended_? Because it was sure starting to look like an inside job to me. Taking a deep breath, I stopped my current train of thought. Raven had to know what she was talking about. She had to know who her killer was then. How can it look like Morrigan did it, but not be the killer?

She was no longer sobbing hysterically, though it was obvious she'd been crying for some time since the soft trails of tears, still trailing down her face, were the only areas that _weren't_ covered in blood.

In her outstretched palm laid a crystal sphere. It looked like the blood was wiped away, the streaks had dried on it already and was rubbing off from being held. I grasped that hand with both of my own and shook her. I could see those eyes looked sunken into her sockets when she looked back up at me again. The irises turned a deep purple with dark red sclera.

"Morr snap out of it! What happened?!" I tried to move one hand to her face wanting to wipe away the blood and tears, but I stopped when she recoiled and she shook her head violently. My eyes were brought back to Raven's body and I tried to find her soul again. I felt a hand cover my hand that was still holding on to Morrigan's.

Her voice sounded hoarse and raspy, yet soft as it always was. "You won't find her there anymore Bix." She must've caught the questioned look on my face and pointed to my eyes. Of course.. they were glowing from using my magic to see souls. She then redirected my focus to a purple shape in the room that I somehow missed earlier. I felt a kneejerk reaction until I got a better view of what I was supposed to be seeing and it certainly was not sillhoutted female figures. It looked like a large raven that was perched on one of the second floor ballasts. "Try again."

I side eyed her in disbelief, but I decided to humor her. Sure enough, buried in the center of the nether bird's chest was the familiar glow of the most beautiful soul I knew. By far the brightest gold surrounded by a lavender hue that was very distinct from the color of the nether that was keeping her soul safe. My eyes went wide and I gasped. "Raven..." The bird tilted its head, blinking at me with its own side eye glance.

My Kin Sister seemed to always know my thoughts - she had said once that was because I always wore my thoughts on my face - so she just continued having a better control on her emotions now. "I have no clue what happened here. One moment Raven and I were relaxing by the fire with a glass of wine, next moment I wake up on the floor with the house looking like one of your favorite slaughter movies. I found Raven and the crystal lacrima right here and haven't moved from this spot."

She caught me looking back at the nether bird. She whimpered and started repeating again. "I'm sorry, I didn't know what else to do." My hands moved to her shoulders and I shook her again.

"Morr, come on, please. I need to know!" Her eyes anchored onto mine again, looking like she was silently assessing what to say next.

"You know our magics are similar in many ways, yes?" I nodded. She was no longer focusing on anything and just looked passed me. "Sitting here I caught movement of her soul and could hear her... _sort of_.. more like bits and pieces. "" _I won't go!" "Not without Bix!" "Get the Eye!" "Lacrima!" "Now!" "Now!"_ It seemed to me my sister was refusing to leave this world without you and lacrima or eye most likely meant this." She held up the red smeared crystal ball in her hand. For a split second my curiosity got the better of me. _So that's what a Dragon Lacrima looks like._ I shook my head.

Her voice continued. "I decided to create something to house her soul until I could figure out how to better help her." She looked up to the raven then and faintly smiled. "Plus, a nether raven would give her the freedom she loved." I couldn't help but smile at that. How could I think Morrigan was her killer.

"I can't hear her speak now that she's in the nether creation. She caws and acts very much the creature she's portraying, but that's happened with other creations I've housed souls in." As if on cue, a loud CAW echoed through the room.

* * *

The loud CAW in my dream woke me... Every night since... Why can't these nightmares end before I fall asleep on the train, while the dream was happier? Like dream-ception or some shit. If I had not lived this every night since her death I would've been even more confused. Each time I remembered more of that night. Some nights the dream skipped to other scenes, but when I wake up, my mind continues the sequence of events. Why bother fighting it...

Freed and Evergreen had arrived soon after Morrigan had explained it all to me. The Rune Knights had to be called due to a mage death and a Dragon Slayer at that. The King required all Slayer mage deaths and births to be reported to the Magic Council. We even had to report our mating to the Council for their records. Fiore Law allowed a guild to take the option of handling crimes within the guild, but were still required to report the crime and update the council as soon as possible to avoid conflict of interest and removal of their Light Guild Status.

The Knights helped catalog the scene and even offered a clean up crew to assist. Really that meant they were just keeping a hand involved in the investigation. Bloodborne had a good reputation with the council, so the initial investigation went smoothly. I know they feel a desire to find her killer as well.

Morrigan was temporarily detained and questioned, her statement taken and a copy was kept for the council records to go with Raven's certificate of death. Freed chose to act as his wife's council and I refused to leave the room, partially in support of my family and for my own benefit. I wanted to hear her full account with my own ears. Something about Morrigan's statement made me believe she was being sincere and truthful. Regardless of how much was mounting against her, I wanted to hold fast to what Raven had said.

The Magic Council agreed to release Morrigan to Makarov and my custody. Master agreed we would make better progress finding Raven's murderer with Morrigan there then to have her locked up just to satisfy those that wanted her head on a platter without real proof.

Freed and I had searched the grounds around the compound before the Knights arrived. No foot prints or signs of forced entry - only a broche that was in the dirt below some damaged rose bushes outside a front window were found. I didn't recognize the design of the broche, but it looked vaguely familiar. Not sure why, but my gut said to keep it to myself until I met with Rolish. Raven said he will be in touch... I'm hoping soon. I wondered, again, what was going on for her to have sounded so cryptic as part of her final words.

* * *

The rest of the day of Raven's funeral was a blur. There are no words I could use to express how grateful I am for how much the guild pulled together for me and my family. Even though many were on separate sides of opinion about Morrigan's guilt or innocence, their differences were put aside so we could mourn together.

Freed, Morrigan, Evergreen and I all agreed we needed to keep what we experienced to ourselves as much as the Rune Knights allowed. If we didn't share it with them, we didn't share it with anyone else. There was more to what Raven was trying to tell me, I could feel it. Until then, we chose to keep it contained. We would only discuss our findings amongst ourselves. Not even to the Master. We could tell he knew we were withholding, but in his wisdom, I'm sure he realized we needed to handle a certain amount of this on our _own_.

Laxus seemed too caught up in his own misery to realize what the Master did and yes, we kept him out of the loop too. I saw no reason to fill in that big idiot of what he missed out on! I did have my own thoughts on where he went and what he did that night when he left us. Earlier today Master had told Freed that Laxus hadn't turned in the mission papers yet and asked him to have his grandson bring them in as soon as possible. It's been a week for Mavis' sake. What was he thinking? What is he up to? Laxus claims he had come up to this hill that night to recharge with a snack from the storm that night, but none of the Raijinshu recall any lightning that night.

I had suggested that we show our solidarity as a family to the rest of the guild. Show we support each other. Evergreen especially loved this idea and insisted I allow Morrigan to deliver the eulogy. Smart move since we all knew I'd be a blubbering sloppy mess before we got half way through the Ash Ritual. The pain was worse because I knew Raven was close, flying in the clouds above us, yet I couldn't _FEEL_ her. I'm not ashamed to admit I need my wife, my mate. _How am I supposed to keep going without her_?

In such a short time I'd grown dependant on her. She helped me pull through my worst times with my own mental illness. I feel rudderless right now. I wanted to laugh when Morrigan referenced about my nickname Raven had given me, Glowworm, when we used to frequent rave parties. We still went to them, but more infrequently since we mated.

I had allowed myself to slip into the old habit this week. Evergreen just shook her head the couple times she found me in my closet reading with only the glow from a green neon stick as a reading light. It was something Raven suggested I do for my depression and it ended up helping us both. Evergreen would simply hand me my coffee and close the door. I'd hear her say she would check on me again later. It helped me feel closer to my mate then I had in days.

I still memorized poems that resonated with me, but I no longer could recite them to my mate. She used to say how much she loved me singing to her. I had the worst singing voice, but she loved how I sounded when I quoted the poems verbatim to her. ' _Sing me to sleep_ ,' she would say, as she curled up in my arms. _Fuck I miss you_! The tears filled my eyes and made it impossible for me to see the raven anymore.

I could hear the pain, the misery and guilt in her voice as Morrigan started to speak, finally. I could hear she was struggling, as much as I was, with her emotions. I doubt I could've handled the silence for much longer, though Freed, Evergreen and Ruhak, Raven and Morrigan's younger kin brother, had been doing their best to keep me together.

Morrigan had kept Raven's lacrima in her possession. When it came time to start the Ash Ritual, she attempted to return it to me, but I didn't feel it belonged to me. Besides my mate's soul is with her now, so it seemed fitting so should the lacrima.

* * *

The ritual and service were beautiful. I'm still not sure where I got the strength to speak in front of everyone. Maybe Raven was nudging me, even after death... There was comfort in that, oddly enough. I was relieved to see Rolish had made it in time. There was so much I needed to ask him - what Raven had said before she died was still unknown to everyone else - I needed to hear what he had to say first before I divulged any further information.

The interaction I had with Rolish earlier was short, but he seemed to know as he uncharacteristically clasped my hand and shoulder. This man is far from a tactile person. He prefers his space so much he refused to join a guild when Bloodborne came to Fairy Tail. ' _We will talk later_ ,' was all he had said to me.

As our group walked back to the guild hall I was brutally pulled from my own reverie when I was forcefully turned and thrown to the ground. I could hear Evergreen cursing and chastising my attacker, which turned out to be Laxus since he was standing above me.

I knew he would snap sooner than later. He wasn't doing a very good job of controlling that pent up anger of his during the funeral. I've known him for too long not to see passed his mask of indifference and his anger has been aimed towards me for far too long. I finally called him on his shit and threw in my theories. We had accumilated quite the crowd around us by then of our guildmates and it was high time they heard this. Maybe it would help having another name in the hat of would be killers...

Besides.. I've really had enough of his misguided finger pointing. Evergreen was right, it was time for him to man up and accept that he was never Raven's mate. He had mentioned his dragon had even told him she wasn't. If anyone should know how this mate stuff worked, it should be another fucking dragon slayer! I couldn't help chuckling at that.

I could hear a caw in the distance again. I'm really starting to think she can hear me. Is the link still there and I simply can't feel it? Morrigan had said she thinks Raven is just learning to adapt to her new form before she can attempt to be more of herself. It had to be a huge magic dump on both of them to have pulled that off. It did feel quite similar to how it works when I'm imprinting a soul into working with inanimate objects.

Judging from Morrigan and Evergreen's expressions they were piecing some of the puzzle together on their own that they missed that night. Freed and Morrigan were engaged in their own unspoken conversation.

Cana bristled in not so silent anger when I openly accused Laxus of killing Raven because she chose me over him as a mate.

"I won't bother arguing this with you." Laxus sharpened his gaze on me. "I'm not the one that was temporarily incarcerated by the Rune Knights! IF you feel I'm _guilty_ have the Rune Knights come for me too. It will just lead you to a dead end. You should be focusing on the _real_ killer."

"The Rune Knights didn't detain my wife Laxus. We all willingly worked with the Knights. Made sure they had all the information they needed from us, including the fact that you were no where to be found. You didn't bother coming home that night and have yet to turn in the mission papers to Master." Freed had switched from gently holding Morrigan to partially blocking her from Laxus' view.

It was easy for me to see Laxus, Cana and Lucy's eyes go wide since the women were standing behind the Lightning Slayer, which seriously peeked my interest. I'll be sure to talk with the others about this later. "Laxus, you and I both know why Raven broke it off with you. I was perfectly fine with her dating us both until you made your feelings for her kin clear that you despised her. What was that phrase you used?..." I dramatically tapped my forefinger to my chin and squinted my eyes in thought. "Oh yes! 'I don't like having another look alike in the guild.' Granted you didn't know they were kin at that point, but hey, that wasn't the first or the last time you've stuck your foot in your mouth. Not to mention you had simultaneously insulted your current and past girlfriend at the time..."

Freed chose to chime in too with an evil smirk. "Indeed, he did. Kept going on how he never trusted Mystogan and that his twin sister had to be just like him. That no one from Edolas should be allowed in Fairy Tail." There was a collective gasp from all the Exceeds that were presently in ear shot. Happy's eyes watered and Carla sniffed in disgust looking at Laxus.

I could hear Ever's fan open after tapping me with it. "Didn't Laxus and Erza date a few years back? Admit it Laxus, you just wanted to have both the sisters as a notch on your belt." I'll admit it was something that I'd been wondering too. Somewhere in the crowd I could hear Erza growl.

"I've said all I'll say, you want more, as I said get the Rune Knights to ask me!" Laxus had turned away as he said this and waved his classic goodbye.

Cana chose that moment to push past Lucy, aiming a death glare at Morrigan before focusing on me. "I'm not even upset that you ditched me for the Erza wannabe." She waived a dismissive hand. Freed and I growled in unison, which seemed to make Cana happy. "The way I see it, you down graded by choosing _that_ family member, where as I.. _I upgraded_ with the family member I chose!"

I'm not completely sure what family member she could mean. Everyone knew I considered the Raijinshuu my family. Was she secretly dating Laxus? It was no secret that she had a new beau - she was never single for long, so I wasn't all that worried about her when I broke up with her to date Raven exclusively - just that no one knew his identity. The only other family I had was my kid brother, but I haven't seen or heard from him since the day our family fell apart... Hell, I don't even know if he's alive.

Maybe it was because I had paused in thought, but Evergreen took the opportunity to move past me and pointed her closed fan at Cana. "Ya know Cana, we all have a double in Edolas, right? Mystogan was a much better man that our Jellal is and turned out to be royalty and now king of his world. I actually love that my Edolas twin is also royalty even though she denounced her title. I consider her as amazing as I am." She looked back at Morrigan for a brief moment. "We really should be sisters. Erza and Raven actually are twins from Earthland and came to an understanding with their Edolas counterparts. I seem to recall yours had some class about her... Honestly, like night and day between you both." She paused, making it clear she was looking down her nose at the Card mage. "Damn drunken harlot that you are.. if you were to even take _one_ page from her book, it would be an _improvement_."

With that Cana stormed off to follow Laxus. Lucy - who had joined in with the rest who laughed at Evergreen's shameless disrespect to the drunk - had come to her senses and followed after the brunette calling for her to slow down and wait for her.

I'd had enough of the cheap shots and scorn. "Okay, that's enough. Please.. can we just continue to the guild?" Morrigan and Freed pulled me between them with Ruhak in front of us and Evergreen took the spot behind me. Everyone finished the rest of the walk to the guild in silence. By the time we all entered the the hall it was like the unpleasantries in the street never happened.

* * *

A lone figure was doing nothing to hide his location as he hovered above the Fairy Tail guild hall's entrance. His long white mohawk cascaded over one shoulder while his sleeveless hooded long coat was fanning out from the simple breeze that his anti gravity spell created.

Blood orange eyes scanned the perimeter, he needed to make certain that those he cared about were safely inside before he entered as well. His family has been through so much, yet their troubles were just beginning. He also needed to make sure the wrong people didn't see him enter. Being outside this guild was one thing, but he wasn't ready for them to see certain parts of his life.. not yet. "Raven dearest, I sure hope you know what you put in motion." A loud caw was all he got for an answer. _Hmm_...

The soft glow of a lacrima com in the shadows pulled the Gravity mage's attention away from the dark purple bird. It was clear the attention of the shadow was anchored on the last of the procession as they closed the hall doors and the faint blue glow of the shadow's eyes dimmed down. All that could be heard was a simple, "Yes, Master, it's time."


End file.
